Betruger's Law
by Doctor Wallace Breen
Summary: Rated T for gore 87 years after the incident, Betruger is alive once more, in his late 100s, and the UAC has decided to send a Special Ops team back to Mars. R&R RoE Does Not Happen IN My Story, Nor Did The Team Send There back in 2145Since my grammar suc
1. Default Chapter

_Hell._

_The place of no return._

_Eternal torment awaits those;_

_Who are not rightful in their ways._

_On Mars, Marines shouted. Only to be interrupted by the claws. Intestines,_

_Lungs, Hearts, Arms and legs, the blood gore of nerves and muscles line the floor, red blood teeth tearing away at the flesh, sucking the red juices from the veins. This was 2145._

**Mars City (Abandoned)**

**The thousands of demons that had come through the portal had slowly,**

**But eventually starved to death. The year; 2232, almost 100 years after the crisis. By now, the oxygen levels were dangerously low, but some surviving plants, feeding off pipe leaks of water, and the hot surface of mars had produced about 45 hours worth of oxygen for the whole city.**

**But, The UAC was not done with the facility just yet.**

**UAC MAIN BUILDING-COUNCIL CHAMBER.**

"**I am sorry, Councilor Macey, But I cannot permit you to send a team to Mars! Everybody here knows about the whole bloody incident that happened 2145, By judging the audio recordings of SEVERAL Radio frequencies picked up by the main UAC Telecom centre, We are sure these are not 'aliens', They are mutants or of other-dimensional matter. Sending a team there would be suicide!" The head of the UAC, Chairman Rick Agin explained to the council. "I want to make sure of things too, Macey, I lost my grandfather on that planet, but why risk several more lives? We will discuss this later, But moving along, I give the council Lead UAC Scientist, Doctor Betruger."**

**_Betruger, in the mind of evil, vanquished from his demonic form and_**

_**Back to life. Power was his essence, and no one would ever find out his wrong beings. His life spared by Satan, Immortality followed. Forever flowing evil thoughts he would. Doctor Betruger.**_

"**Thank you Chairman, but I strongly disagree with your preferences! So much research was built up in that base, So much hard work. I barley escaped with my life, I had to use a spare pod, but I survived. I'm sure a group of… special operational marines could make it through the base unharmed, If indeed the creatures still live. As I near the late 100's, it is clear to me that I shall die soon, and that all my work should be salvaged. I cannot explain how much I put into that, and that is why, as a democratic company, The Union Aerospace Corporation should put this decision up to a vote…. In the name of all who died, In the name of our beloved Eliot Swann. Thank you all." Doctor Betruger read aloud from a piece of paper he had prepared, He was, of course, EXTREMLEY old, the oldest on Earth, actually. That was a gift. A gift from hell, a gift from.. Satan. To forever haunt mankind, for no one could prove he was the one responsible for the HELLISH monsters. After all, There were no survivors, and the real survivor had gone insane and died 24 years earlier. Doctor Betruger, However, was in a great shape of a man his age, He could walk, even jog with ease, he was a marvel to all scientists worldwide.**

**Listening to Betruger would be suicide.**

**But… Who, who but Betruger, could know? No one.**

**The large council chamber, Lined with gold plating along the lower portion of the wall, and two rows of seats as large as a movie theater, and a large stage where the chairman an special guests, Like Betruger, sat. The UA-corps logo lie spectacular, and very well painted on the stage, walls, and ceiling of this giant, cube-like room, And for each row, a large computer hidden within the paneling, and leading up to one large plasma screen, this was how voting happened.**

"**...Thank you, Doctor Betruger, but I don't think this subject is up to—" He was interrupted by many councilors shouting out things like 'The UAC is a democracy, isn't it! Or 'This is what caused the accident to begin with!'**

**The chairman signed. "Alright, council! You may vote on this matter, but know this:**

**We know not what lurks in the depths….**

**Of Mars."**

**--------------------------------------------------------I know the fact that in the final scene Betruger is cast into hell, But he was given one more chance to bring havoc on mankind in this story.I know that Betruger being alive still, years later is a stupid fact, but bear with me, please. This shall be continued within the next few days, if I think I should continue this. Please, Post suggestions. -----------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Don Wilson's Story

**The television flickered on in the house of UAC-employed special op member, Don Wilson. He wore a black business suit and tie. His last day before he left with the rest of the special op team; whom he had never met. He leaned forwards, it was 6:00, The news. Of course, The UAC was on the news, The reporter speaking of the plans to send a team to abandoned Mars City. Of course, the Union Aerospace Corporation blamed the accident on an aesteroid, stupidly, the human population believe it.**

**Doctor Betruger was also all over the news, For the oldest man on Earth was going with them, After all, he technically owned the UAC, And no one could stop him. However, Don never realized Doctor Betruger was going to be with them. "Doctor-motherfucking-Betruger!" He muttered, He was going to meet Doctor Betruger in person!**

**This was, of course, an honor to all the team, But betruger couldn't put them off track. Don's room was dimly lit, with a fan that swung constantly overhead, the walls painted a muddy-river-ish colour and a white carpet, It was very small and contained a bed, a fridge, And television. Don was a 23 year old, With black, Short hair and was going to be leading the actual group, Not Betrugers guards. Hell no. **

**This was his last day until he took the long trip to Mars. He yawned, Checked his watch, turned of the television and went to sleep.**

**it burns**

**it burns**

**help me**

**it burns**

**eternal screaming surrounded him, Fire and rock consuming his soul, His body surrounded by darkness.**

**save me**

**help me**

**it burns**

**These dreams had been reoccurring over and over in his mind, But he thought nothing of it. **

**"Ugh. Another one of those dreams." He checked his watch. "3:34 Am... I guess I can get to the star port early, Maybe meet Doctor Betruger! This motivated him to go faster, and at 3:40 he was ready, closing and locking the door to his apartment.**

**maybe for the last time...**

**Earth was the same as always, No flying cars, no nothing out of the original, Besides the star ports and the solar energy and the moon becoming a mini-Earth, everything was normal. He signaled a cab, And got in the back, Greeting the Russian Driver he had seen in this area for a while. He knew his name, Fusic.**

**"Where to, My friend?"**

**"Star port."**

**"Ahhh... You are Don Wilson, No? I heard your name on the radio... Must be a different one..."**

**Don coughed. "...yeah, a different Don Wilson."**

**When the cab stopped, He checked his watch. 4:21.**

**"That'll be $263.00, mt friend."**

**Don handed his Russian Aquatinted his credit card, Fusic swiped the card on a small machine, and handed it back. He nodded, and drove away.**

**The star port was large in size, Surrounded by grass, trees, flowers and other decorative things.**

**Don grabbed his bags and walked through the two large doors, And right has he entered, a glowing neon sign that read 'UAC PERSONAL' and an arrow leading to the right, Two women, one wearing a black top and a white skirt, and one wearing regulation star port clothing, and a man wearing navy blue at the UAC security station guarding the only way in to the UAC-controlled part of the star port. "Hello, Sir, I need to see your PDA, And your security card, please..." The woman wearing regulation asked him. He gladly handed it over to her, as she read, her eyes widened. "Don Wilson! you lucky bastard!" She smiled at him. "Doctor Betruger!" She exclaimed, Without even toching his PDA. "You get to see Doctor Betruger!" She muttered, Letting him through. **

**Now, The long walk. The very long walk through the UAC hallways, The only opened one was his destination, The one at the very end. He saw, for the first time, His Idol, The one and only, Doctor Malcolm Betruger, standing alone. Doctor Betruger was very old, But he looked as if he were only 60, and he didn't need a cane. He walked up to the lone doctor, Who was staring blankly outside. "D-d-doctor Betruger, It is an honor to meet you at last." Betruger turned to look at Don. "Hello, Don Wilson. I saw you come..." Don began to sweat. This was for the love of God, DOCTOR BETRUGER! Don stepped through the gate and into the ship, Doctor Betruger followed him in and sat at the end of the green shuttle. Don evetualy fell asleep.**

**---- Hahaha, My grammer sucks. I need reviews. ----**


	3. Mars City Revisited

**He woke up to see a group of fellow special-ops members all occupying a chair. The one who sat directly across from him stared with untired eyes. **

"**Morning, Sir." The man said, Through black hair that went to the ears, Sunglasses and wore a black top and black jeans. Don looked back, Still half asleep. He rubbed his eyes, And shook his head, sweat covering his brow. He had had another one of the dreams, But this one was worse. It was horrific, He was in hell in the dream, Suffering and watching members of his family being devoured by odd monsters. He snapped back to reality when the man spoke.**

"**Uh...Sir?"**

**Don scratched the back of his head. "Oh, Sorry. I was half dead there. I'm Don Wilson." He spoke in a whisper, because most of the others, Including Doctor Betruger were all asleep. He put his hand out in a handshake motion. The man gladly shook Don's hand.**

"**My name is Brendon Chatred. I think I'm in your division...The special operations division."**

"**Glad to meet you, Brendon." Don replied, Just as the shuttle began rising from the ground.**

"**Alright, Everyone, Wake up." The captain spoke through the mounted intercom system. "The thrusters are engaged, Get ready for takeoff."**

**Don began to strap himself in, Along with 2 other marines, Brendon, And the others were just waking up. The feeling of weightlessness overcame the shuttle as it was now being lifted only by the thrusters, As it moved into a 40 degree angle and slowly crept into the sky. **

**The trip was to take about 13 days.**

**During the trip, Don met each and every other marine, There were 10 other marines, Not counting the bodyguards of Betruger. There was, Of course, Brendon Chatred, Who Don found out was a 19 year old Medical Scientist and owned a large company back on Earth, Of course, Highly Trained in combat. **

**Don then met Morta Synteck, A technician who joined the UAC from the Netherlands. She was probably the most experienced technician on board, With 30 years of experience, at the humble age of 54. She always wore regulation marine clothes, Thick glasses and short brown hair.**

**There was Jim Stevens, Ex-General of the U.S. Navy, Aged 37, Wearing a green top and jeans, Usually smoking a pipe. Of course, when they reached Mars, They'd all be wearing armor.**

**Martin Fargoth, The youngest and least experienced personnel on board, Aged 19, Long time friend of Brendon. Regulation clothing, etc. Trim cut black hair.**

**Cynthia Smallwood, One of the 3 Union Aerospace Corporation Council Members on board, She had thick gray hair and square-shaped glasses, And a gray UAC dress. Aged 62.**

**Arnold Largon, The Communication Specialist, He could hack, Program, Design, Interface, and build most types of machines. You name it, He could do it. He was very skinny and could barley stand with the heavy UAC body armor he had on. Hair that was obviously spiked upwards by gel, And a stubble beard. Aged 18.**

**Patrick Jimmings, The only Canadian-born UAC Council member, Also the head of all Aerospace Productions of the UAC, As Betruger was head of science. His face was hidden behind a mask. Aged 47.**

**Monica Wilson, Surprisingly to Don, His sister. He had not known _she _had been coming with _him_. On this trip. She was the youngest non-marine here, Aged 17, She was the second Communication Specialist, Engaged to Arnold, Who ironically was the OTHER communication specialist. She had blond hair and marine clothing.**

**The third councilor, Who had been the one to recommend the trip to Mars, Councilor Sarah Macey, The youngest Councilor of the UAC, Aged at a mere 32. She wore the gray dress of the UAC.**

**And last, But 100 NOT least, The Medic. Britney Dawn, The woman with so much medical studies crammed into her brain, She had 10 years of simply reading and going over everything many times, And voted the smartest female in the UAC. She had hair to the neck, A purple dress and glasses.**

**He had not met the Captain.**

**This concluded the list of others on this trip, Don also managed to talk with Betruger countless times, Learning MANY things from him. But, None the less, Mars was in sight. The captain came on the intercom system. "Brace for landing. Guns ready. Hurry."**

**Don, right away, Along with everyone but the councilors, Arnold and Monica geared up for battle. "Whatever was out there, It is going to get fucked up pretty bad..." Jim exclaimed, He, no doubt, Loved to shoot. Being a general of an army could do that to people. The ship touched down on the surface of Mars City, On landing pad 41-C. Everyone was double checked by each other for proper Oxygen Levels, The non-marines going into the cockpit, And waiting for them to leave. The Marines, The medic and the Technician stepped out, Air masks on. With that, The metal doors closed and the ship lifted off again. "We're going to circle around the city and drop Betruger and his guards off at a safe place. You guys meet up later. We will keep in touch via your radios. We will come in if necessary. C-team out, Marines." Monica ordered them from their Radio systems, As the ship was now out of sight into the air, Leaving the 3 marines, The technician, and the medic to fight their way through Mars City.**


	4. Mars City Inside

The marines looked on at the forgotten base. The hot Martian dust whipped past them in a howling wind, blinding them for a point, And then continuing to shuttle bay 9. Don led the group of marines, And finally they located a stairway into the base. "You guys go in first." Don said over the radios. And so they crawled down to the large door that had a working power computer screen. It desired a code.

"Monica! We need codes for doors 4- 8" Don hailed the ship.

"Alright, Don. Decoding now..."

"Alright." He switched off his radio, only to be interrupted by gunshots. It was Brandon, Shooting at an oncoming creature. Don immideatly helped Brandon shoot it down, And slowly walked across the concrete slab of a landing zone towards the dead creature. It was an odd brownish creature with spikes that emerged from the body.

"What the hell...?" He asked aloud, The others coming towards it, Looking at it.

"Don?" Monica asked from the ship.

"Monica, Do you have the codes?" He asked, Walking back to the door, Leaving the creature in the burning hot sun.

"Yeah. The codes are all roughly the same. It's 6511-blank and just impute the number painted on the door where the blank is."

"Can do," replied Don, Imputing the numbers 65119, As the door slid open.

They came into a room, An **_EXTREMLEY_** large room, The size of about 6 city blocks. This was a storage room, Full to the rim with boxes, Ammo, Etc. Well enough to make shelters. They all came through, Jim pressing a button; The airlock closing behind them. Luckily, Britney had oxygen stored up in her backpack, About 580 hours of clean breathing air for the city.

Don cleared his thought.

"Alright, Me, Brendon, And Morta will go explore the city, The rest of you stack up those boxes and use your equipment to make some sort of outpost here, With enough space for you all to sleep. I'm going to have Arnold come down and Bring four boxes of ammo for a mini gun turret, One man-powered, The other three computer controlled. We cannot have another disaster like what happened 2145, we need top defensives positions at all times, No matter what. Make sure there is enough, And I mean enough room for 16 people, all boxed off in a sperate room of boxes. You people have been trained for this, Take any metal and mold it to the ceiling, Nothing should be able to get in or out besides us. We were trained for this, Now do it. Make it so, We have plenty supplies to do so, This MUST be our base inside of a base, It may sound far fetched people, But we can do it. Begin to work on it, Marines." Don ordered, Him, Brendon and Morta leaving the large room, As all the others began grabbing spare supplies, Boxes, Ripping wall tiles and molding it to the ceiling and such, This was to be the base, The large base of the Special Operations Team.

The group of three moved throughout the hallways, Skeletons lining the floor, Odd scratch marks on the wall.

"Something happened here..." Brendon Muttered. "Something."

"Evil." Replied Morta, Her eyes widening as she noticed some of the scratches spelled out words. "Die...Burn...Suffer..."

"What!" Don shouted. "What's wrong with you?" He then noticed what she was looking at. The scratches spelled out words of evil, 'die, burn suffer, die, burn, suffer, die, scum' and so on. "Now I understand." Random muttered. "2145... I know what happened..." Don raised an eyebrow. "W..what are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? Hell."

"Hell?" asked Morta.

"Yes..." Random muttered. "The teleporters back then... They must've connected to hell. It all makes sense now... The writing... The audio clips... The screaming... The odd trances people became. This is... This was.. a hell invasion." He stopped. "Oh god no..." Was all he could mutter before it hit.

A fireball hit him in the back, Instantly scorching through the armor, Brandon screaming out in utter agony and pain, Soon subduing to death. Don couldn't help him. No one could have. He looked up, Seeing another creature. Instantly, It was shot down by Morta and him, But the loss of Brandon brought them down. "It's true... He was right."

They both wandered back to base. "Brandon is dead."

"Huh?" Britney asked. "How?"

No one awnsred.

"Hell." Don finally replied.

-----I know, I suck at this. But please, 4 chapters and no reviews. That's messed up. Please, REVIEW!----


	5. Alert

**---As a reviewer pointed out, my story is VERY wrong. So, I'm just going to go along and say that nothing had happened since 2145, forget the whole 'Resurrection of Evil' Expansion pack. And the fleet from Earth. I'm sorry about my HUGE screw-up. ---**

**Raylen****: Don's sister isn't a marine, so I don't think she would NEED to be 18 years old. Communications (I don't think) require an age of 18; I think it starts at age 16 in real-time-army restrictions.**

'**Video Link-up requested. Video Link-up requested. Video…' The metallic voice of the computer rang over and over. Don paid no attention to it, a song playing through his helmet. It had been about 2 weeks since they got there, And everything was normal, All but the disturbing words on the wall, No more creatures had been found, Surveillance tapes checked, Brandon's body buried outside on the Martian Soil; It seemed everything was normal once more.**

'**Video link-up requested. Video Link-up requested…' It still rang, annoying as ever. Finally Don got up; knowing it probably was a recorded message from the UAC, Not just live. He couldn't ignore it.**

"**Damn it. I hate talking to these corporate fucks…" He muttered, entering in his name, ID number and the UAC com line transfer code, which wasn't even hidden. Hell, half the population of Earth could know the code, only one channel was hidden. And that was reserved for councilors. **

**Don waited for the pre-recorded message to play. He saw a beaten man, Face soaked with blood and scars, wearing the regulation scientific lab coat. **

"**This is Doctor Frederick Addams, I am stationed at the moon base of Earth…We were just attacked by some… element. Some 'wave' of death and destruction… It was……" **

**Don signaled with his hands the closest two to come watch. Martin and Patrick one of the councilors had paid them a visit, walked over, watching the message.**

**The doctor on the other side had just finished explaining the wave, and was moving on. "Then… These odd creatures appeared, we presume they are some odd experiments from our Exlo labs, but they seemed… out of place, beyond experiments… completely alien to a reason of existence. A few of these creatures, We presume via security tapes are some sort of 'queen' shot from the east of our facility and got past our turrets, and managed to get through the moon's ozone layer, Towards Mars. I myself am okay; I just got hit by flying metal and debris. I have sent this to all available com systems on Mars, Earth and our other stations scattered across Earth. Moon Facility 4 out."**

**Don was already gone, Digging around for his radio frequency disk, as he had replaced it with old 1990s music, tossing the disk from his helmet and replacing it with the frequency disk, He shouted as loud as possible so all of the small craft orbiting them could hear. "MONICA! WE HAVE JUST RECIVED A REPORT from EARTH'S MOON! SOME SORT OF CREATURE SHOT FROM THEIR FACILITY AND—"**

"**Don. I'm not stupid, I saw it too. We're coming down now. Gather everyone to the storage room and brace for any attack that could happen."**

"**You're starting to sound like mom, Monica…."**

**His shouting, However, Had drawn all of the Marines back. "Did you really need to shout so loud? I was trying to fix the turret," Morta complained. **

"**Morta, Patrick, Britney, You three goes find shelter in the safe room." **

**The safe room was the only room they had been able to mold out of the stainless steel supplied by the UAC, It was small and could only fit 5 people, but it was called the safe room for a reason, it was safe. **

**The three weaklings nodded and wandered into the safe room, closing the door.**

**This left Don, Martin, and Jim to defend the room. They were all armed with a wide arrangement of weapons; Don had it light, Pistol, Sub Machine Gun, Shotgun and the all famous grabber. Marin carried the Pistol, of course, the shotgun, Plasma Gun and SMG, And finally Jim. Jim had EVERYTHING, up to and including the BFG, Making him the slowest mover but strongest fighter. The room, However, Was silent. Nothing made noise but the howling Martian wind outside.**

**Then they could hear the hatch open up outside, Close and for another minute: Silence. Once more, the sound of pressure releasing from inside, Out came Monica, Arnold, and the pilot who was still in his full suit. Monica carried a laptop at her side and a chain gun packed into her backpack. Arnold had a whole computer that he pushed in front of him, and the pilot was carrying the Satellite Dish that hooked up to the computer & laptop.**

"**Monica, Where is Doctor Betruger? Haven't you heard from his team yet?"**

"**Sorry, No. They are nowhere to be found, most likely on the other side of the base. But…. His bodyguards will protect him. Don't worry." She replied in a worried but confident tone.**

**Don and Monica began to talk about their condition as Arnold was hooking up the communication equipment behind a large number of metal boxes. "Oh shit!" He muttered, Don and Monica coming to check what he was talking about. "Huh?" Don asked, looking at the computer. "Watch…" Arnold replied, Eyes still glued to the screen. It was a live surveillance camera that overlooked the east part of the city. Something shot past the camera, Something inhuman, Followed by a larger group of odd fleshy beasts with wings, Spikes and such erupting from its' body.**

**The ground shook. The attack had begun. Once more.**

**--- Please R&R or I will not continue writing this story. I greatly appreciate Raylen's Review. Please, I beg of you, R&R! ---**


	6. Nothing he could have done

Holy Marine: Thanks for your interest in my story. Seriously, thank you. I'm not being sarcastic.

The ground shook once more. It sounded distant, yet closes all at once. "Shit! SHIT! They're breaking through the walls! We have to go!" Arnold shouted, getting up so fast that his chair went tumbling to the ground, running as far away from the east side of the base as humanly possible.

Jim and Martin followed Arnold and into the darkness of the base.

Don began to walk to the safe room; Monica looked like she was as well, but decided to run. Don was determined to get them out of the safe room, but he stopped when he heard odd taps from outside.

'_Tick, tick, tick'_

It sounded like some sort of spider like creature was outside. Don knew it had located the safe room, he had no choice.

He ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, Away from his friends, guilt flowing through him. One part screaming 'Help them! Help them you cowardly fool!' yet another part telling him 'It's too late for them! Save yourself.'

Don was so deep in thought, yet running so fast that he slid around a corner and smacked his head against a security door, Where Monica and the marines were, Monica was cracking the security code. Don peeked behind the corner, giving him a clear view of the supply room, and the small safe room.

Then, something broke through; almost suddenly a void ripped open the rest of the wall, the outside deoxidizing the room. The creature that had done this was fairly large in size, two wings emerged from its back and it had spider-like legs. It had dark-brownish, yet inhuman skin and spikes that emerged randomly from it and the teeth were no doubt meant for killing and ripping.

It lurched into the room, turning and facing the metal wall of the safe room.

Don dare not watch, as he turned back. Monica had opened the door, and the others were running through. Don moved towards the door, Hearing the screams of one councilor, one medic and one technician. Screams of pain, of agony and of fear, as he had known for so long inside of his head.

Don shivered, running through the door as it closed behind him, locking. They were now in the area traditionally known as the communications tower, or com alpha 4, as the computers had referred to it. They had been there before, scouting for any possible threats and such, but never got that deep into it. The walls were the average UAC covering for space stations, space shuttlecraft, etc. To protect the inside from the outside. It had a few benches, a vending machine and a small kitchen. All useless, 87-year old food wouldn't be much of a help to the 5.

The solar powered emergency lights were on, revealing most of the facility. Dead ahead of them was a large door that led to an elevator, to their east was a dead-end hall that contained a security checkpoint, and to their west was a door that led to a crawlspace vent area that eventually led to the Alpha labs.

Don sat down on a bench, looking at the floor, shaking his head. He could have done more, He could have saved them. He looked up slightly; the others were all staring at him. "I…" He muttered, speechless. All he could do was sleep. His mind was too…… gone. Too lost. He shut his eyes and let unconsciousness flow through him.

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Then review. ---


	7. Betruger's Guards?

**"Negative. Betruger is not here." The radio transmission came back on. There were other people approaching - and by the sounds of it they were Betruger's so-called 'guards'. **

**"Damn, This door is locked. Someone get a charge on it." The voice burbled out.**

**"_yes, sir" _a faint transmission replied. Don was the only one awake, the others were either slumped against the wall or curled up on the floor --- asleep none the less. Don got up and ran towards the door, The side door where, hopefully, the guards were coming. **

"**WAIT!" He yelled, Trying to get the door open before they blew it, and their safety away. He finally got it open, seeing a figure dressed head to toe in armor and a mask, Who looked like he was just about to place the charge on the door.**

"**Erm... Good timing?" Don asked.**

"**So you _lost_ Betruger?" Monica asked, Sitting directly on the other side of the desk, Inside the conference room marked 'CF-52' It was a nice room, You know, For Mars City.**

"**I wouldn't call it.. Lost.." The, apparently, head bodyguard replied. All of the guards were so far up their own ass in armor, Don nor Monica, The only ones awake now, Arnold and the others would have best stayed un-disturbed, Ever saw the guards' face.**

"**He just... Ran off. We turned our back and he was gone. We heard some screaming over the radio, we thought some of you had died."**

"**You weren't wrong, Some creatures that apparently attacks the Moon's UAC Base, Flew past Earth and came here. Killed three, One a councilor. **

"**Ah. We saw your ship fly away, too, we has presumed--"**

"**THE FUCKING SHIP IS GONE!" Monica shouted. "DAMMIT! That was our only way of escape.**

"**Not necessarily," The guard replied. "They UAC was conducting experiments – Teleportation experiments. I-I even have an audio message of... Betruger's assistant, Ian McCormick explaining it. I.. I think you should listen." The guard explained, Handing Monica a disk. She nodded, Placing the disk inside her PDA. It began to play.**

**After it was done, the guard spoke. "Do you see? Betruger, he caused what happened. He caused the portal to open up. He caused all hell to break loose. **

"**So.. You were HUNTING Betruger?" Don asked.**

"**In a way, yes, though I doubt it'd give him any harm. That teleporter may be our only way out, We need a direct link to Earth's main base... The S.S UA-Corp.."**

"**Agreed. I'll get the others up. Suit up, Everyone, We have to get to the portal. And get Betruger. MOVE!" Don ordered.**

"**It is going to be a looong night."**

**DID YOU LIKE IT? HUH, Punk!**


End file.
